Please stay
by jensen fan22
Summary: Going back to camp after 2x16 may not be as welcoming as it seems. Full of Drama Sorry I suck at summaries. M for possible later chapters. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED PS. Raven and Bellamy have a father/daughter relationship in this story and were never intimate with each other. It is just a storyline I like.
1. Chapter 1

Here is something that just came to my mind after 2x16. I feel like it is very sappy and full of conflict, if you would like me to continue please reveiw and I will work on it. For those of you following The Secret to Love I am working on it I just ran into a road block with it.

i hope you enjoy!

Please stay

Bellamy's POV

I looked over and saw Wick carrying Raven in I'm glad that my girl has someone to take care of her. Raven has been calling me her dad since she first that jack ass Finn broke her heart. He didn't sleep with Clarke but everyone could see how much he loved her and Raven saw it the most. Clarke however didn't seem to have the time of day to notice him. "Daddy?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Can you just go talk to her?" I looked at her confused maybe she suffered to much trauma. I quickly went from confused to worried. "Stop looking at me like that. You know I mean Clarke, what you both had to do at Mount Weather is going to eat her up and you know it."

"What am I going to say I don't even know how to process it. We killed everyone in that mountain, children included."

"Dad, they had me on a table and they were going to kill me. They had Octavia and they were going to kill her. I know you did the right thing."

"I think you did the right thing to Bell, we would all be dead if it wasn't for you and Clarke. Raven would be dead and I couldn't live with that, so thank you so much. But you and Clarke you have to stick together and get through this we need you. The leaders here they are not going to listen to any of us, you and Clarke are the leaders of the 100. That's a group I want to join but I can't do it if the leaders are eating themselves up because of a choice that saved us all." Wick finally spoke up for the first time.

"Okay I will go talk to Clarke you get Raven to med bay and them talk to each of the 100 and tell them we have are having a secret meeting at Ravens fence tonight at midnight. Please."

"Sure thing boss." I kissed Ravens head and walked over to see my beautiful princess that was most likely eating herself up because of her choices.

"I think we earned ourselves a drink." I looked at her and knew there was more to it then just mount weather.

"I'm leaving Bell." My heart just dropped she can't leave she will never know, how completely in love with her I am.

"Clarke I know what happened tonight is rough but it was the right thing to do you can't leave."

"Bellamy you don't know the whole story. I didn't warn them about TonDC I left everyone there. I left Octavia, and Lincoln there. Your little sister and your best friend could have died because of me. My own mother could have died because of me. Hell all of the 100 could have died because I trusted Lexa. Raven and Octavia hate me Bellamy. They are the two most important people in your world." Clarke had tears streaming down her face and it completely crushed my heart.

"Look, Clarke if you need forgiveness I will give that to you. Okay, you're forgiven. But please done leave. They don't hate you they were just scared and taking it out on you because you mother them and they needed to let it out. They needed to let it out on someone they knew who wouldn't leave them." I let my walls fall and let Clarke see how the thought of her leaving was killing me while tears slipped down my face.

"I can't." Clarke whispered. She got closer to me and kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. I clung on to her like my life depended on it. "May we meet again." She whispered in my ear.

"Clarke please. Please don't do this. I-I need you. I can't do this without you. Everyone is looking to us and if you're not here that means I have to run the 100 by myself. That wouldn't even be the worst part the worst thing would be waking up every morning knowing you're not going to be there. I wouldn't get to see you every day and that would break my hear. Clarke I love you. Please don't leave us. Please don't leave me. Please, please stay." I let the tears flow freely because I felt like I was dying anyways.

"Hey shh Bellamy. It's okay. Shh you're okay." She said rubbing my back. I looked at her and saw those beautiful blue eyes. The ones that have seen too much on the earth, and I did the one thing I wanted to do since I first laid eyes on her in the drop ship. I placed my lips on hers. Clarke kissed me back and I felt complete. Like everything I have done would be okay because I have her by my side. We broke the kiss and she said, " I'm not going anywhere. I love you too Bellamy so much."

"Clarke." Octavia came running up to us, then looked awkward thinking she interrupted us.

"Yeah?" Clarke took a deep breath and looked like she was ready to break. I took her hand and squeezed it to calm her.

"I'm sorry, about everything I know you did the best you could and in the end you saved us all. You helped my brother save me, and you brought him home and that's what matters. Thank you."

"I'm sorry for what I did Octavia. But I do not regret it. I love you guys, all of you and I had to protect you even if that means me turning into a monster."

"You're not a monster Clarke. You're a leader, you and Bellamy." As soon as Octavia was done speaking Lincoln came running up but he looked worried.

"Bellamy you have to come quick!"

"What's going on?"

"They were trying to do something with Raven and she said she only wanted Clarke working on her. She started screaming and freaking out, Wick ran in and they went to go give her some medicine and Wick knocked the guard out. Now they have guards in there with their guns aimed at him. They said if he doesn't leave they will take him out." Lincoln spit out as fast as he could.

"FUCK!" I took off running with Clarke's hand still in mine. Walking into the med bay was crazy. Raven was crying and trying to get off of the table to Wick, Wick was switching between making sure she was okay to looking at the guards that had five guns aimed at him, and Abby was standing behind the guards with a cold look on her face.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I said while walking in front of Wick.

"Bell..." Clarke said as I let go of her hand.

"It's okay princess, because the guards are going to put their guns down."

"No they are not," Abby said, "he needs to leave, now or he will be arrested and put on trial."

"You mean you're going to kill him for protecting someone he loves. Put the damn guns down NOW!" As soon as I yelled two of the guards pointed their guns at my face while the other three moved to aim their fire at Wick. "GET THAT FUCKING GUN OUT OF HIS FACE!" I yelled at the guard moving closer to Wick.

"Mom stop them." Clarke told her mother.

"No Clarke these two boys are refusing to follow direct orders they are both going into custody and will be put on trial."

"YOU CANT DO THAT! Mom we are leaving all of the 100."

"You will not leave this camp."

"Try to stop me you are a threat to my family and I will protect them with my life. So you want to put someone on trial put me on trial. Kill your own daughter, but you will not kill my family."

"I am your family."

"No Bellamy is my family. I love him and you have two fucking guns aimed at him. Raven is his daughter, and your threatening to kill her boyfriend."

"Clarke all we really wanted to do was treat her but she wouldn't let us."

"Then prove it order the guards to leave." Abby nodded and the guards left.

"Clarke you and your group, you're just kids." Clarke ignored her mother in favour of looking at Raven. Who was now laying on the table while Wick held her hand.

"What happened in here Raven." I went over to her.

"Dad, I just wanted Clarke to do it. I have to be pretty exposed for all of my wounds to be treated and the sent a male doctor in and I didn't like the way he was looking at me. I just wanted Clarke and things got out of hand." My vision turned red, not just because they sent a man in here to heal my daughter but the look that Raven had on her face, she looked ashamed and she should not have to. She looked at me and said, "dad I'm fine."

I walk over to Abby and got right in her face, "you and your medical team will stay the FUCK away from my people. The only people treating my people will be my people. Do I make myself clear?"

"You are not in charge here Blake you better remember that before you get yourself in trouble."

"Bellamy come here." I heard Clarke say before I responded. I walked over to her and she had a look on her face that told me she was thinking way to hard. "We need to hold a meeting we need to get out of here before one of us end up dead."

"Okay when?"

"Now." She said standing up, "Kyle carry Raven, everyone needs to be there for this."

"Is she okay Clarke?" Wick asked worried to touch Raven.

"Yes she will be fine just a bit sore for the next few days. Just make sure you drink a lot of sea weed Raven." With that Wick picked Raven up and we all walked outside.

"LISTEN UP!" I yelled. Everyone gathered around, the people from inside came out until Clarke and I were facing everyone in camp with Lincoln, Octavia, Wick, Raven, Miller and Harper in the front. "The 100 are leaving Camp Jaha. I want everyone to gather what you can carry we leave in the morning."

"The 100 can leave but that does not include Kyle Wick or Lincoln. Wick is our engineer you can not take him with you and Lincoln is the only grounder on our side we need his information," Kane said. As soon as Kane mentioned Lincoln's name she stepped in front of him with her sword out, and the guns were aimed at her. What is with these people pointing guns at everyone!

"Abby you can point a gun at me, but that's my little sister. If your men hurt one hair on her head I will slaughter them all and I'm sure Lincoln would not mind helping," I said with venom in my voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Quick Authors note: I got a review talking about the father daughter relationship between Bellamy and Raven. And the awkwardness of it in my stories Raven and Bellamy never had sex I put it like this because Raven didn't really grow up with a proper family setting and I thought it would be an interesting story line also I like the thought that Bellamy and Clarke play like the parents of the group in my stories. They are always trying to make sure everyone is okay. I appreciate your honesty and I hope this clears thing up a bit for you and other people reading my stories...thank you for the review and the question since I did not even think to clarify that. I should have mentioned that some Characters are a bit Out of Character. **

Bellamy's POV

"Bellamy calm down." Clarke said putting her hand on my back but it didn't help.

"You can't tell me to calm down Clarke your mother has her stupid guards aiming guns at my people every 5 minutes!" I yelled more at Abby than Clarke.

"Our people." She said before walking in front of Lincoln and Octavia. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah Clarke we are fine. Can we please leave now?" Lincoln asked.

"Okay everyone! I want to know who is in favour of leaving?" Clarke yelled to our people, and every single one of them raised their hands instantly, plus a few more that had gotten closer to the 100.

"That settles it! We leave tonight grab what you can carry and be ready." I yelled and everyone started to move.

"Clarke you can't leave please. I just got you back."

"Yeah mom you just got me back and you have already threatened my boyfriend, and my people. I'm leaving and that's it." Clarke walked away after that to start packing. By the time it was starting to get dark everyone was ready at the gate and Jackson was giving Clarke medical supplies and food.

I walked up to Clarke and asked, "is everyone ready?"

"Yeah we are just waiting on Wick to grab something."

"Okay everyone, we stay on guard and be careful stay close no stragglers. Miller, Wick, and Jasper grab a gun, Clarke and I will also have guns. Sound good?"

I heard a few "yeahs" and "okays" from everyone. Awhile after walking Clarke found me in the back of the group. "I thought we said no stragglers?"

"I'm keeping up I just want to make sure everyone is okay, Princess." Clarke just smiled and nodded and grabbed my hand. "I noticed you called me your boyfriend to your mom." I said giving her one of my most cocky grins that I knew she loved because every time I smiled at her like that she would blush and not be able to keep eye contact.

On cue she blushed but she also looked scared. "You don't mind that do you? I know it's a quick step and we just jumped into it really quick well I jumped into it really quick and I'm sorry I should have talked to you, you know what I'm just going to go check on Raven. I'm sorry."

"Clarke stop! I do not mind I actually love it. You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love being your boyfriend. I love you princess." After I finished I pulled her closer to me and started to kiss her.

"Clarke! Bellamy!" One of the younger kids ran up to us, he was just 12 years old and his name was Isaac. We quickly pulled away and I growl but Clarke just giggle making me smile at her.

"What's going on buddy?" Clarke asked softly.

"Octavia and Lincoln yelled at me." He said with his lip trembling. I never really realized how young he was, he's just a kid he should not be out here without his parents. Then again knowing the Ark he probably doesn't have any parents.

"Why would they yell at you?" I asked him curious as to why my sister and her boyfriend are yelling at little kids.

"I don't know." He looked down.

"I'll go talk to them,Clarke take him and move a bit closer to the group please." I knew that me and Clarke were a bit too far back from the group but without me there is just made me nervous having her so far behind. She nodded and speeded up until she was walking between Wick and Miller with Isaac at her side. I jogged up to Octavia and Lincoln. "What's going on?"

"Nothing why?" Octavia asked.

"Why are you two yelling at kids?"

"Isaac found you?"

"Yeah and he seems pretty upset."

"Listen Bell, we were just trying to keep him safe, he was starting to wander off and Lincoln followed him and brought him back. I told him that he can't wander off and Lincoln raised his voice a bit and said never mind getting hurt your going to get yourself killed. He took off after that."

"Well he is back with Clarke and he's still upset so someone fix it please."

"I'll go." Lincoln said shocking me and by the look of it shocking Octavia too. Lincoln just walked away to find Isaac.

"So are you and Clarke together now?"

"Yeah. Are you okay with that? I know you only just forgave her but I love her O."

"I know you do. I have never seen you look at a girl the way you look at Clarke, and I'm happy for you Bell. Yes I was angry at Clarke but I think I was mostly worried. You were in that mountain and Clarke seemed to be making some very scary choices while you were gone. I think it's because the minute she realized she sent you into the mountain the most important thing to her became getting you back out."

"Well I'm back now safe and sound so you two should have that conversation."

"Once we get to wherever we are going I will talk to Clarke as long as you talk to Lincoln."

"Why do I need to talk to Lincoln?"

"He feels like he betrayed you in the tunnels, he won't talk about it but I know he feels bad."

"I will talk to Lincoln once we get to the drop ship."

"So we are going back to the drop ship. Bell it's a graveyard there." She said.

"I know but we need a place to crash for the night O. We can talk about it if we want to clean the place up or if we want to move on in the morning."

"I think everyone will go along with whatever you and Clarke decide." Octavia grinned.

Clarke's POV

It took us five hours to walk back to the drop ship and all I want to do is sleep but some people had minor injuries from the walk. By the time I got everyone taken care of it was dawn so I decided to start making some food for the camp. I felt arms wrap around me, "good morning babe," came Bellamy's voice.

"Good morning," I smiled and turned enough to give him a kiss, and then handed him some breakfast.

"Thank you." He kissed my cheek and dragged me to sit in his lap.

Giggling I told Bellamy, "I have to serve breakfast to the others."

"No you don't, someone else will get it just sit with me and eat. Please." He asked giving me the sexiest look ever.

"Fine," I pouted. Bellamy was feeding me some of his food when Miller came up.

"Clarke you have to come to the drop ship."

"Don't you have any manners I'm not someone you can just boss around!" I snapped. I know I shouldn't snap at Miller someone probably told him to come get me or they actually needed something but I haven't slept for three fucking days. I deserve a break too.

"I'm sorry. Could you please come to the drop ship one of the kids tripped up and hurt their foot."

"Get someone else to deal with it!" And I stormed of in a very childish manner to Bellamy's tent which he set up the night before. I laid down in the animal pelts that Bellamy had then I heard someone come in. "Go the fuck away!" Tears started to stream down my face just because I'm so tired and frustrated.

"Princess, what's going on? You were fine and then you just snapped what happened out there?"

Of course it was Bellamy. "I'm just frustrated." If I tell Bellamy I haven't slept in three days he will freak out and nothing will get done today because he will make sure I get sleep. "I'll go talk to Miller and see what's going on in the drop ship."

I stood up to leave but Bellamy wrapped his arm around my waist. "Not so fast, we may have only got together yesterday but I know you a lot better than that. I know that frustration is not the only reason behind this or you would have never flipped out at Miller. You have never gotten mad at any of them so why don't you tell me the truth."

"I'm just tired Bell." I whispered not looking at him but looking at the floor of the tent.

"Clarke when was the last time you slept?" He pulled my chin up so I had no choice but to look into his worried eyes.

"Three days ago."

"You're telling me you haven't slept in three days. I was in freaking mount weather and I have still had more sleep than you. Clarke go to sleep I will make sure things get done today and no one bothers you."

"But..."

"No buts, go to sleep."

"The kid that hurt his foot..."

"I'll get Lincoln to look at it okay?" Lincoln was the healer of the grounders so I know he can do it. Besides Bellamy is not letting me out of this tent for any reason by the look of it.

"Okay." He kissed my head and walked out to get the others ready for the day.

I was looking every where and I can't find Bellamy. There is a full on war going on around the drop ship and he is no where to be seen. "Clarke you have to get inside!" I look over at Miller who is shooting at grounders and telling me to get inside.

"Where's Bellamy?!"

"I don't know just get inside we have to close this door. You can't save him.

"Love is weakness Clarke you will get yourself killed out here waiting for him." Lexa looked at me and tried to drag me into the drop ship.

"I'm not leaving him!"

"Why not Clarke you left me. You stabbed me. You killed me." Finn was standing in front of me with blood pooling out of his stomach."

"Yeah Clarke you left us too. You pulled the lever to kill all of us even me the one who helped save your people. Bellamy would be dead if it wasn't for me." Maya was saying. I looked over and saw Bellamy, Tristan was running towards him with a sword out.

"No! Stop! Please don't hurt him!"

"Clarke, this is all your fault you are going to be the reason my brother dies." Octavia cried out, while Lincoln wrapped his arms around her.

Lexa and Finn grabbed me as Tristan's sword went through Bellamy. "NO! BELLAMY! STOP PLEASE STOP! LET ME GO I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! BELLAMY!"

"CLARKE! Wake up princess." I woke up to Bellamy shaking me.

"I couldn't save you. I'm going to be the reason you die. They stopped me from saving you because I killed them all and I deserve to feel the pain they felt. I couldn't save you!" I sobbed as I clung to Bellamy's shirt.

"Hey, hey. Shh calm down. It's okay Clarke I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere it was just a nightmare. I promise you I will never leave you." Bellamy held me while I cried and tried to calm me down.

"Will you stay with me?"

"Of course I will." Bellamy laid down and pulled me to cuddle into his side. We both drifted off to sleep.

Raven's POV

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" I asked Octavia. We all heard Clarke screaming in her sleep and quite frankly every one looked worried.

"I think she will be fine she just has to face her demons. Besides Bellamy will make sure she's okay. He loves her Raven and you know how he is."

"Yeah when Finn died he stayed up all night to make sure we were all okay. O, do you think maybe we are the reason that Clarke is breaking down? She has had to make such hard decisions and we have made her feel guilty for every single one."

"Clarke is breaking down because she is a good person who has had to make decisions where people have died. It's not your fault and it's not Octavia's fault. It's just who she is. Once Clarke realizes that none of us would be here if it wasn't for those decisions, she'll be okay." Kyle said from behind me. He sat down and wrapped his arm around me.

"I thought you guys were weak at first, but I never realized how tough you really were. Clarke and Bellamy have made hard choices and still cared for everyone of you. They made those decisions knowing that you guys may hate them for it but you hating them was better then you being dead. Yes Clarke left us in TonDC but I think Lexa was into her head more than anything. And you guys you have showed your loyalty to them over and over again no matter how mad you got or how hurt you have got. I would be happy to be part of the Sky People." Lincoln said sitting down beside Octavia and wrapping his arm around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter

Clarke's POV

"Bellamy?" I woke up and I was confused. It's like I can feel Bellamy with his arms around but it also feels like he's not there.

"I'm right here princess," he said as he kissed my cheek. "Sleep better?"

"Yeah. For the first time since I sent you into that mountain I didn't have nightmares while I slept. Not saying I slept much while you were gone."

"You're telling me you went into that mountain out of focus because you were tired cause you haven't been sleeping?" Bellamy is getting angry this is not going to be good.

"Bellamy please don't get mad at me."

"Don't get mad! Clarke you could have been killed all because you were worried about us! You could have died! What would have been the point of me getting out if you were dead! God dammit Clarke! I love you don't you get that!" He screamed

"I wasn't worried about everyone else Bellamy! I was worried about you! I sent you in there to die! I knew that you would protect our people with your life! Every fucking night that I did sleep I had dreams of everyone coming back but you! And it was my fault and I had Raven and Octavia and Miller and Lincoln and EVERYONE yelling at me telling me it was all my fault! That I killed you!" I yelled between the tears.

"Clarke..." Bellamy whispered. "Come here baby." Bellamy wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "I'm sorry I scared you I know that when we lost contact that must have been hell for you. But I'm back and I love you and I will do my best to chase the nightmares away. It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's not your fault I love you too. So much that the thought of you getting killed broke me." Bellamy held me until I was done crying.

"You're okay... You ready to go face the rest of them?" He asked softly

"Yeah. I'm ready." Walking out of the tent was a site to see, everyone was buzzing around cleaning up the place. Some how they have managed to clean up some of the black soot everywhere and they were still working on it. "How long were we asleep for?" I asked.

"Not that long I don't even know how they got all of this cleaned." When Bellamy was done talking Octavia, Lincoln, Kyle, Raven, and Miller came up to us. "What are you guys doing? Who started all of this?"

"We did. We want to stay Bell." Octavia said.

"Yeah dad this is our home now, you said it yourself." Raven said.

"Clarke it's safe here, we can work together and have the walls that were destroyed in the fire fixed by nightfall." Lincoln said.

"I never felt safer anywhere but here and I have only been here a day. At camp Jaha there was always danger right around the corner. A place that Raven calls home is home to me any day I don't care where it is." Kyle said.

"Please don't make us leave." Miller said looking at me and Bellamy, looking every bit the kid that he was. Bellamy looked over to me and I slightly nodded my head giving him the confirmation I knew he wanted.

"Okay everyone gather around!" Bellamy yelled to everyone. Once everyone was around us he started him speech.

"The last time we were here together I told you all that this is our home now, and it is. None of us really felt comfortable at Camp Jaha. So we are going to stay." Everyone started to cheer. "I'm not done yet!" He yelled over all of them. "We need to get this place livable again. We will divide into three groups. One group is going to make sure that wall will be up and stable by tonight. The second group is going to clean this place up, we are not going to live somewhere that looks like a grave yard. Finally the third group is on food duty. You guys need to hunt and cook. Clarke and Octavia will be in med incase anyone needs medical attention from injuries. Raven we need you to do inventory in a sense we need to know what we have here to protect ourselves, bullets, guns, anything that can make a bomb and some form of communication. Finally Jasper, we need some moonshine for when we are done so we can celebrate. I want everything don't by tonight so let's get to work!" Everyone jumped to get their jobs done.

Med bay was busy to say the least, people were always coming in with cuts. The only problem is they were to jumpy and hyper to work that they would not sit still. They would all say, "we only have until night Clarke," or "I got a job to do Octavia."

"Yeah and we have a job to do too and it's called keeping all of you safe so sit still." Octavia would reply to them. Everything was okay so far just a few minor cuts some needed to be stitched, some just needed bandages so they didn't get infected. That was until Miller and Lincoln came in practically carrying Bellamy who was out cold and looking pretty pale.

"What happened? Is he okay? Why is he so pale? Is he okay?" Stumbled out of my mouth as my heart tried to pound it's way out of my chest.

"Clarke calm down! He cut his leg and its bleeding pretty bad." Lincoln said trying to calf me down. I looked down and saw that hit left leg had a huge cut down his calf.

"The stubborn son of a bitch didn't even say anything. We only noticed when he passed out." Miller explained.

"I can hear you," Bellamy mumbled.

"Hey Bell, how are you doing babe?" I asked as Lincoln and Miller laid him down on the table.

"My leg hurts, and my heads fuzzy." He mumbled out again.

"It's from the blood loss, but I'm going to fix you up okay, and then I might just kill you for not coming to me right away." I said as I cut his pants leg open and started cleaning the wound while Octavia sterilized everything.

"Don't be mad at me princess, please." He looked over, with his eyes rolling around in his head like he was trying really hard to focus, and lifted his hand to my cheek.

"I'm not mad just worried. I'm going to give you a shot of morphine okay? It might make you a bit loopy but it will take the pain away."

"No there's only a limited amount, I'll be fine."

"Bellamy you need morphine, this is a lot worst than you think your getting it." Leave it to Bellamy to refuse any medicine. While he's still bleeding everywhere.

"Okay doc." He mumbled and passed out again. Octavia gave him a shot of morphine while I started stitching up his leg. 50 stitches and an hour later I was done. Bellamy seemed like he was doing fine. He didn't look so deathly pain anymore, so all he really needs now is some rest. I walked outside and saw that the walls were up and everything was clean, looks like they spend up the work to keep themselves distracted from Bellamy being hurt. Everyone was now just sitting around picking at their food but not really eating because of their worry.

"Bellamy is going to be alright. A few stitches and some rest is what he needs right now, everyone eat your food." I said and walked back into the drop ship. I was cleaning up when Bellamy started to wake up.

"Is it celebration time yet?" He smiled at me.

"No but, either way you can't celebrate tonight you need rest."

"I promised a party we got to give the people what they want." He giggled, Bellamy freaking Blake just giggled. "Or ya know we could just have a party for two?" He said seductively, while he sat up.

"Bellamy lay down you're going to hurt yourself." I said.

"I'm okay doc." He said while pulling me in between his legs. I did not think the morphine would have this effect on him. I looked down and saw that he was rock hard quickly looking back up I could feel my face heating up. "You look so fucking hot when you blush." He started biting my neck.

"Bellamy stop. You're hurt you need to rest."

Bellamy looked up at me and he looked hurt, but not like he was in pain. "You don't want me?"

"Of course I do, but you need to lay down." A tear started to make its way down his cheek but he just buried his head into my neck and started biting and kissing at it again. His hands made there way to my hips and started rising underneath my shirt.

"Bellamy..." I moaned, "please...please stop." I said trying to convince me just as much as him. Lincoln came into the drop ship just then and Bellamy continued to bite at my neck and rub his hands up and down my body from low on my waist to right underneath my boobs.

"Umm...I'm... I'm just going to go." Lincoln said awkwardly.

"No it's okay... What did you need?"

Bellamy whimpered, "let him leave, we were busy." Lincoln smirked.

"Is he okay?" Lincoln asked amused but still worried about Bellamy.

"He is fine it's just a side effect from the morphine." I replied.

"No it's not, I have always wanted you this bad." Lincoln laughed while Bellamy went back to kissing and biting at my neck but keeping a firm grip on my hips so I wouldn't back away from him. By this point my face has to as red as a tomato.

"Like I said he will be fine the morphine just needs to wear off. Do you need anything else?" I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Bellamy pouted.

"I'm not ignoring you Bell but as you can see Lincoln is here."

"I told you to let him leave." He replied

"Sorry Bell, the others were just wondering if we could celebrate tomorrow everyone is pretty beat from today." Lincoln said.

"No! The show must go on!" Bellamy yelled.

"Yes we can, I just need help getting this one to the tent if you don't mind?" Bellamy growled. Apparently he would rather use sounds to tell me how he feels right now. And he seemed frustrated. "If you be good and agree to celebrating tomorrow I will help you with your little situation." I whispered into his ear.

"It's not little." He stated very loudly and and Lincoln started laughing.

"I'll go get Kyle to help me get him to your tent." And with that he walked out.

"You are a handful. No more morphine for you. Ever."

"Told you I didn't want it. But it's not the morphine I just want you, so fucking badly. Please."

Two minutes later Lincoln came back with Kyle who looks like he had been laughing. Those sly bastards. They helped Bellamy back to our tent by each of them supporting him on each side because he stubbornly refused to be carried, and then left without a word. "Come here, please." Bellamy said.

"Bellamy..."

"I'll be good I promise. But when I don't have morphine in my system I'm going to show you how bad I can really be. Maybe then you'll believe that I want you so badly."

"I believe you want me I just think the morphine is enhancing it."

"Come lay down with me please?" He looked at me and just for a second he looked so innocent asking me. Until his eyes started to wander up and down my body. "Clarke..."

I laid down and cuddled into him being careful of his leg and we just laid there in silence. It sounds like everyone was pretty tired because no one was making a sound. "I love you Bellamy." I whispered as we both fell asleep, but before I finally fell asleep I heard him whisper, "I love you too. More than anything princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long I had a bunch of projects and final exams.

Chapter 4

Clarke's POV

It's been two weeks since Bellamy hurt his leg. Just two weeks and he is driving me crazy. After the accident I had to put him in bed rest because he just kept on trying to walk around and get things done so I told him 3 weeks on bed rest, I am starting to regret that. It's either he's sneaking around me to get up and do something which ends in a fight or we fight about why he can't do anything and how much he hates laying in bed all day. In all honesty I think we are driving the whole camp crazy. Whenever I found Bellamy when he snuck off everyone was avoiding being around him like the plague and when he was in bed people avoided him. They also started avoiding me too, probably because I have been extra moody. For the love of God this has to stop.

I started walking to the tent to talk to Bellamy, but before I got there I looked over and saw Bellamy working on the fence, God dammit! "Dad, you should go lay down. Clarke is going to be pissed, and you're going to rip your stitches." I heard Raven telling him as I made my way up to them.

"Raven I can't stay in that bed anymore it is driving me crazy."

"And you and Clarke fighting every time you decide you can't be in there anymore is driving everyone else crazy!" She started raising her voice a bit.

"Me and Clarke will be fine. I know I am fine too I can walk perfectly fine." He replied.

"And when you rip those stitches out you can sew yourself back together because I'm not doing it again." I butted in.

"Clarke..."

"Don't even try Bellamy. I told you three weeks why is that so fucking hard for you to get! If it was anyone else you would have chewed them out for not listening, but no the king can't be bothered to listen to anyone else." I should not be getting so mad I mean he is right he's a faster healer than I thought and he seems to be doing fine. It just makes me angry that he could hurt himself again by tearing the stitches and he doesn't seem to care.

"I don't take orders from you," was his simple response.

"You have proven that, do whatever the fuck you want." I walked away with tears in my eyes. I walked to the butterfly field and just sat down and cried.

"What's going on butterfly?" Lincoln came up behind me.

"Bellamy is being an idiot."

"Let me guess he was up doing some random work again?"

"Yes, he just won't listen and I don't understand why. I mean he has a huge cut on his leg and it's not going to heal if he doesn't listen."

"Clarke, if you were hurt and you thought we were in danger would you stop until you knew everyone was safe?"

"Of course not Id make sure we were all okay and then I would take care of it."

"Exactly. Bellamy wasn't there when the wall was put up, he just wants to make sure we are all safe before he rests. Bellamy is doing what any leader that cares about their people would do."

"If this is about him wanting to keep us safe why does he keep fighting with me?"

"Because he loves you Clarke. You and him have been fighting from the beginning and right now you putting him on bed rest makes him believe that you're stopping him from protecting our people."

"Lincoln I just don't know what to do. When you guys carried him in I thought he was dead. I panicked and it's not something I do. As a healer you have to look at things medically and clinically and not let your emotions get in the way but with him I couldn't do that. What if he gets hurt again and I panic and he dies. Then I would have killed the person I love the most on this planet." I said while tears still made their way down my face.

"Butterfly, that is the exact reason why if something does happen you will be sure to save him. You love him meaning you will give it 150% to save him no matter what. I think this bed rest you put him on is because you want to keep him out of harms way as long as possible, but with Bellamy that is not going to work. So you have to face your fears and let him do what he needs to do." Lincoln said as he wiped the tears from my face.

I brought Lincoln in for a hug and said, " you would make a good big brother."

"You would make a good little sister too." I held Lincoln for a second longer until he whispered, "how about we go face your very frustrated boyfriend now before he starts taking it out on the camp."

I smiled and just nodded my head. Walking back to camp was peaceful until we got to the gate and heard Bellamy yelling. "CANT YOU GUYS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! I SAID MAKE SURE THE WALLS WERE SECURE THERE IS A HUGE FUCKING HOLE IN THE WALL. BIG ENOUGH FOR ANYONE TO SLIP IN AND KILL US IN OUR SLEEP!" He yelled.

"Bell just calm down. You're scaring everyone the wall is an easy fix." Octavia told him while trying to stay calm.

"We should be scared the grounders betrayed us! Meaning they might think we will attack them causing them to attack us first. We abandoned Camp Jaha we are making more enemies than friends. There are also dangerous animals out there that can rip out our throats. We need to be safe behind these walls!" Bellamy yelled and then started walking back towards the wall to fix it.

"Bell no one is coming for us we are safe. Yes there are animals but like I said the walls are an easy fix." Bellamy went to go start yelling again but I walked up behind him and put my hand on his back and he must have known it was me because he instantly went from tense to calm in seconds.

"Come with me?" I whispered, Bellamy just nodded his head and followed.

"Miller can you please get some people together and fix that wall?" Bellamy asked Miller as we passed by him.

"Sure thing Bellamy." And Miller took off to fix the wall with a few people tagging along behind him.

We walked to our tent, once we got inside I took off my shoes and sat on the bed and Bellamy did the same thing. "I'm sorry Bell, I was keeping you on bed rest because I didn't want to stitch you back up again, when you came through that door and you looked dead I didn't think I would be able to stay calm long enough to help you, and then you would be dead and it would be all my fault. I couldn't live with that thought so I kept saying you had to be on best rest without even thinking about what I was doing until Lincoln explained it to me. I'm so sorry I just don't want to feel like I can't save you." I took a deep breath so I would let my emotions get the best of me.

"Clarke," he whispered as he took my hand, "you don't have to apologize baby. I know it must have been hell for you, if it was you they were carrying I don't even want to know what I would have done. I am sorry that I have been a bit cranky,"

"A bit?!" I laughed at him.

"Okay a lot." He laughed. "I love you Clarke these past weeks have been torture just because we were fighting and I don't ever want to fight with you. I mean the sex could be good with all tension." Instantly I blushed at his words. "I love how you look like a blushing virgin whenever I mention sex." This was new territory for me and he was getting pretty close. I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself before my face gave me away but I knew it was too late, "you are a virgin." When I didn't say anything he continued, "but I thought you and Finn?"

"Bellamy...I wasn't here for long before people thought I had sex with Finn. I didn't love him enough at that point to have sex with him, we were in the bunker but I stopped it before things got to serious. It just didn't feel right, so we just cuddled all night."

"Oh." Was all he said. I didn't know what he was thinking I didn't know if he was disappointed that I was a virgin and unexperienced. I just didn't know and all the thoughts were flooding through my brain and my fight or flight responses were kicking in. Instead of crying and running off like I wanted to I just looked down and stood there waiting for Bellamy to say something more. Just anything. Bellamy looked down at me smiling and then it quickly turned to confusion. "Are you okay princess?" He asked in a whisper.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Me? I'm great." He smiled again, the same smile that I love so much, but I looked up at him confused. "I get it, you're worried that now that I know you're a virgin things are going to change. Like I'm going to pressure you while you're not ready. Clarke I would never do that and I mean never when your ready I'm ready."

"Bellamy that's not it, even though it is nice to know that's not the problem. I'm worried that you'll be disappointed that I'm an inexperienced blushing virgin, and maybe you will change your mind about me." I said mostly to the ground.

"Clarke I love you. No matter what and the thought that I will be the only man to touch you in that way no matter how possessive it sounds just turns me on."

"I don't think it's possessive it think it's cute that your greedy." I giggled.

"I'm not cute." He growled at me, and I just giggled again.

"Oh, but you are. You're so cute like a giant teddy bear." I teased. In return Bellamy picked me up and threw me on the bed landing on top of me.

"I'll show you cute princess." And he bit down on my neck, causing me to moan and then blush fiercely at the noise. "It's okay." He whispered when he noticed how red my face had gotten. "You have the same effect on me." He said while rubbing his hard member into my leg to show emphasis.

"Bell...I..." I couldn't finish it because I didn't know how. It's like I go from this confident woman to a shy little girl at the mention of sex.

"Clarke it's okay you can say whatever is on your mind and I promise not to judge you ever. Just let me know what your thinking."

"Idontwanttohavesexyet." I rushed out, "but umm...can we try something else?" I stubble do out as quick as possible. Bellamy smiled at me in a way I have never seen before. It wasn't his cocky smirk where he knew he could get his own way, or even his loving smirk like I light up his whole world. It was more of a smile that looked like he thought I was extremely adorable.

To solidify my thoughts he said, "your cute, we can try whatever you want princess the show is yours." Then he kissed me on the lips and shifted so he was hovering over me instead on laying on me so I could move if I wanted to. The only thing I really knew is that I wanted his shirt off because it was bugging me that I couldn't see his body. I started to tug on the bottom of it and he helped me get it off. I ran my hand down his chest and moved up so I could bite his neck. Bellamy tugged at the bottom of my shirt and the looked into my eyes for silent permission, I just slightly nodded my head and lifted my arms so he could remove it. "Fuck, you're so beautiful." He breathed out and bent his head to kiss the top of my breast. As he moved his hands up and down on my waist. Bellamy's fingers played with the top so my pants and I knew he wanted them off but didn't want to push me, so I reached down and undid the button letting him know it was okay. He took my pants off the rest of the way and I didn't feel as shy as I thought I would. The look that Bellamy was giving me was enough to boost me from shy to excited in minutes, and I started to squirm under his gaze just because I wanted him to stop looking and to just touch me.

"Bellamy," I whined and he immediately reacted by bringing his hands to my waist and then started kissing my neck again. I moaned when he bit a tiny bit to hard, not because it hurt but because it set a fire in my belly so I brought my hand to his and pushed it lower, until he got the hint of what I wanted. He slid his hand inside my underwear and pressed his thumb against my clit and started to massage it. I started to squirm again and moan louder, he took his hand away and I whined. "Patience princess" he said as he moved to remove my underwear. Bellamy lowered his head until it was level with my most private area and I blushed deeply. "It's okay princess just relax." So I took a deep breath and laid back. The first lick took me by surprised and I put my hand over my mouth to quiet myself.

"Move your hand princess. I want to hear every sound you make." I moved my hand and blushed a darker red. Bellamy started licking faster and he plunged one finger inside of me and within minutes I came with an earth shattering scream. "God you're so fucking sexy. I love you so much."

"It's you're turn," I said shyly.

"You don't have to sweetheart. It's okay." He told me sweetly.

"I want to...please." I practically whined and I felt kind of embarrassed but I would not back down.

"Well I'm not going to argue with you." He smirked. Then I undid his pants and he pulled them off. I put my hand in his boxers and stroked his hard member and he instantly moaned. I smiled because I did not realize I had that effect on him. I pulled his boxers down and lowered my head to lick the tip. He moaned louder but bit his lip to quiet the sound. I pulled away quickly. "What's wrong?" Bellamy asked trying to catch his breath but he looked tortured. It was like he wanted to be sweet but he kept losing focus.

"You bit your lip to quiet yourself, I want to hear you too..." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry princess it won't happen again I promise." I smiled and took his member in my mouth quickly, "fuck!" He yelled/moaned. I kept bobbing up and down until he moaned, "Clarke...I'm going to...cum..." He said in warning but I just hollowed my cheeks and bobbed one more time them he came. I have heard stories about what cum tasted like and how gross it was but I actually liked it. It tasted purely of Bellamy and I loved it so much that I moaned causing Bellamy to moan from the vibrations. "That. Was. Amazing." Bellamy said.

"So I did okay?" I asked shyly.

"Okay? Clarke you did amazing." I smiled and I wanted to kiss him but I figured after what I had just done he wouldn't want to I heard once that guys didn't like that. "What's wrong?"

I snapped my head up confused maybe he saw disappointment on my face, "nothing's wrong."

"Please don't lie to me...just tell me what's on your mind. Please."

"It's just..." I didn't know how to word it without embarrassing myself but Bellamy grabbed my hand in silent support. "I just wanted to kiss you but I heard guys don't like it after what I just did.

Bellamy grabbed my face and brought me in so he could kiss me, he brought his tongue to my lips in silent permission and I opened my mouth. When we parted Bellamy spoke, "Clarke there will never be a time when I don't want to kiss you. And I think what you just did was sexy as hell it will never stop me from kissing you. The taste of me in your tongue just reminds me that your all mine and no one else's." He smiled his smile that I loved so much.

"I love you Bellamy." I said as I curled up into him.

"I love you too Clarke." And we fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

** Hey everyone I am sorry I haven't wrote in a long time I was going through a rough time and couldn't find it in myself to write. I hope you like this chapter :) **

**Lincoln's POV **

Laying down with Octavia sleeping in my arms I let my mind wonder which was never good these days. I have been having a hard time sleeping and a lot of that has to do with my reaper days. I betrayed my best friend and let him get tortured by the mountain men and I hurt Octavia. I remember the look on her face outside of TonDC I knew she forgave me but did I really deserve it? I have killer people before its part of grounder territory but I never wanted to become a monster and turning on my new family is exactly what that made me. Some days the withdrawal was the worst but distractions helped so did the seaweed for some reason but I wasn't able to get it at Camp Jaha. Maybe I should ask Clarke about it but that would include having to talk about it. Octavia started to stir, "have you slept yet?" She mumbled.

"No, not yet. I'll be fine though go back to sleep." I answered while kissing her head.

"Lincoln I know you, something is wrong and it's eating you up inside just talk to me about it."

"I can't."

"Why not?! We don't keep secrets remember! And the more you try keeping this to yourself the more you push me away! I can't do it Lincoln I can't lose you and I'm scared that I will if you don't sort this out! You barely sleep, you hardly eat, you get hurt and you won't look after it and I know you can cause you're a healer to! You won't take care of yourself, so help me understand!" She yelled. I thought I was hiding everything better than this but clearly not but the more she yelled the angrier I got.

"Just stay out of it Octavia! If I wanted to talk about anything I would but I don't! If you knew me as good as you think you so you would know I don't talk about my problems I deal with them by myself! It's how I work!" As soon as I got done yelling I instantly regretted it, the look of hurt on her face broke me and I didn't know how to fix it. We just sat there in silence for what seemed like hours but in reality it was probably only a couple minutes. "I'm sorry Octavia," was all I could come up with.

"I know you are but its not going to fix this. I know you don't want to talk to me about whatever is going on in that mind of yours but you need to talk to someone. I'm giving you until the end of the day Lincoln and I don't want to push you but at this point I think that's the only thing that's going to work." She stood up and walked out of the tent. It looked like about dawn so I'm guessing she gave up on sleep.

"Fuck." Was all I could say then I got up and got ready for the day. Maybe I should start by talking to Clarke.

**Miller's POV **

"Miller come here I need your help with something." I heard Wick call out to me. This wasn't good I have been avoiding Wick since I saw him and Raven in mount weather. The truth was I had a huge crush on the both of them and it hurt even more that they were together and I was left alone. But whatever I guess, we all need to work together so I just have to suck it up.

"Hey man what's up?"

"I need your help in the top floor of the drop ship, I'm designing something and I need an extra set of hands."

"Oh okay, but you know I don't know anything about engineering right?"

"Yeah that's not a problem." He smiled and we headed for the drop ship climbing up the ladder I could only look one way and it was up and right above me was a perfect view of Wicks ass. Common Nate focus don't stare! I internally yelled to myself damn I'm screwed. Working with Kyle was pure torture it was like he was teasing me he would brush up against me and sometimes our heads were to close and I just wanted to kiss him. When we brushed up against each other for the third time he said, "you're so hot..." My breath hitched and I swear I could feeling my face heating up. "...are you sure you're not running a fever?" Maybe I'm crazy but I was getting frusterated...sexually.

"Umm..yeah probably I should go see Clarke make sure it's nothing serious." I lied trying to get out of there before I fucked up.

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist, "wait I need to talk to you about something." He started moving closer to me and I tried to back up but I was too close to the wall. "You know Nate you're not as sneaky as you think you are. I see you looking at me, I see how you get hard just by being close to me," my breathing and heart rate picked up I'm so fucking screwed he's going to kill me, but then he stepped even closer so we were chest to chest. "My god you're so fucking responsive," he all but growled then he started leaning his head in and I couldn't do anything it was like I was frozen, he bent down and bit my neck and I accidentally let a moan slip out and blushed immediately. "See that's what I'm talking about." He whispered in my ear and then he kissed me.

Everything was going good until something popped into my head, more like someone. Raven. "I can't," I whined. But he just leaned back in and kissed me again.

"Well..." I heard Raven say, I looked up and saw her looking at us and I swear my heart stopped and a hundred thoughts went through my mind. The loudest of all though is I can't lose them. That's until I heard her say, "it's about damn time." She walked over to me and kissed me. "Damn Kyle, what did you do to him? He's shaking."

"Me!? You probably scared the crap out of him! Our boy is fragile. You think he's in shock?" Wick laughed, and Raven giggled. Why are they doing this? Was it a game?

Maybe this is just a game and they are fooling around had it all planned out from the start? "I don't want to be a game." I mumbled, crap I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What?" Wick said.

"Wait, no babe you got it all wrong." Raven said. "This isn't a game Nate we just had to make sure we had to know before we made a move and thought it would be better with one of us approaching you."

"Yeah we didn't want to scare you away, I'm sorry if we did. If you don't want to be with us then we will understand and keep it secret for you if you want is to but we do really want you. We like you."

"I like both of you too...but how will this work?" I spoke so quietly I didn't think they would hear me.

"It's simple, instead of Raven and wick we are now Raven, Wick and Miller. If that's what you want. Anybody has a problem with that we will deal with it together." Raven said calmly like I would break if she spoke to loud.

"It's what I want." Was all I could say and then they both kissed me.

**Clarke's POV**

The med bay is crazy today. Lincoln was the first one there but every time I called his name to come see me he would tell me to take care of someone else first. Assuming it was personal I left him alone until lunch time. Everyone cleared out in favour of food but he just stayed there. Raven Miller and Kyle came down to the bottom floor and they all looked flushed, "hey Miller can you make sure no one comes in here for a bit I'm not feeling to good and I just need a few minutes."

"Okay Clarke but you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just need a minute." I smiled

"Okay." Then the walked out.

"You ready to talk now?" I asked Lincoln as he was about to stand up.

"I thought you were sick?"

"No I just got the feeling you didn't want people around what's up?"

"I...I need help." He looked down, he didn't seem himself lately I think everyone has noticed it but just left him alone, maybe that wasn't the best choice on our part.

"I can try to help if you tell me what's going on," I said and I sat beside him.

"The umm...the withdrawal is bad. And sea weed helps but I'm not sure if I'm just switching one drug for another and I can't sleep and I can barely eat. I feel like I'm going crazy Clarke when I do sleep I see myself trading Bellamy in for drugs and I see Octavia's face but she just looks disappointed. Us grounders we don't have much experience with drug addictions I guess I was just wondering if you could help me out. It's effecting my relationship and I don't know what to do." I listened to Lincoln and he just seemed defeated and like he was ready to run for the hills. I have never seen him emotionally beat I have seen him in pain but this seemed worse.

"Okay. I can tell you that the withdrawal should ease up with in a month. It doesn't mean that you won't crave it sometimes but it won't always be this bad I promise. Also sea weed has a calming effect that's why it is helping you I don't see it being a problem. Now your nightmares and lack of sleeping and eating I think it's caused by guilt."

"How do I fix it Clarke?" He asked.

"I think it's time you had that conversation with Bellamy, Lincoln he's not even mad at you but I could tell you that until I'm blue in the face and it won't help you need to talk to him."

"I know." He said looking defeated.

**Authors note:**

**Please let me know what you think if this update I feel like it wasn't my best work but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things :) have a good day please review **


End file.
